Whoops!
by callmefall
Summary: What happens when Bella gets drunk, and runs into her best friend from high school. Will it be the best thing that's ever happened to her, or the worst mistake she's ever made? AU, AH story. Not the cliched B/E one night stand and Bella gets pregnant.
1. Long Time, No See

**Do I have to say it? It just makes me feel so inadequate… Okay, fine! I don't own anything!**

**So, it's my first Twilight fanfic, and I'm very proud of it, but please don't hold back when you are telling me how badly it sucks... I am in need of a beta, and not sure how it works....**

As soon as I got off work, I went down to the bar. I couldn't handle going home to Rose and Jazz yet. They were my best friends, but I just couldn't deal with them right now.

I had a really crappy day, which was just another in a long line of crappy days. I needed a few drinks to calm me down.

Today, my boss had announced to me that I had a project that absolutely _had_ to be done before the end of the month, a week from tomorrow. I was going to explode if I tried to get it done that fast. And I'll probably get fired for doing a horrible job. Then the janitor, Mike Newton, thought he'd ask me out. Again. I don't think that he knows what the word 'no' means. That was the seventeenth time he has asked me out this week. Finally, I not so subtly hinted that my secretary Jessica would say yes. But that wasn't all. Erik Yorkie, the computer technician had to ask me out too. And our mailroom worker, Tyler. It was getting really annoying. But that's not all. Somehow I managed to spill my coffee all over myself, bang into five people, and trip over my own feet four times. Before lunch.

So, forgetting all that crap by consuming large quantities of alcohol is starting to sound really good now.

I headed towards the nearest bar, intent on getting there without more of my paralyzing clumsiness. Of course, it didn't work. I managed to trip over a crack in the sidewalk.

Blushing furiously, I sat down on the closest available barstool.

"Can I get somethin' for ya?" The bartender asked me gruffly.

"Yeah, give me something strong."

A few hours and quite a few drinks later, I heard someone say my name.

"Bella?"

I turned tipsily, and saw someone I hadn't spoken to in years. "Edward!" I squealed. Gosh, I hadn't seen him since high school! He was still unbelievably gorgeous. His eyes were still that awesome bright green, and his hair was still the beautiful shade of bronze that I loved.

"Are you drunk?"

I started, not having heard what he had said due to my ogling. "Um, what?"

"I asked if you're drunk."

I giggled. "Noooooo!"

He turned to the bartender. "How many has she had?"

The bartender shrugged. "More 'en enough. Somewhere around five I'd say." He slid a cup in front of me.

"What's that? Hey, that isn't the same stuff as you've been giving me!" I looked at the black liquid in the cup.

The bartender smiled wryly. "It's coffee. You're drunk."

"I am not! I am a perfunkly shober!" The bartender laughed.

"I'm taking you home, Bella." Edward stated.

"I can get myself home!" I giggled again.

"Then at least let me walk you there. I would feel extremely guilty if someone were to take advantage of you."

"Well when you say it like that..."

He caught me as my attempt to get down from the stool I was on turned into a fall. As it turns out, drinking does not help my already horrible balance.

"Thanks," I giggled.

We walked out of the bar together. Edward had his arm around my waist, because I keep stumbling and tripping over my own feet.

"So Bella. Care to tell me why you are completely smashed?" Edward said lightly, but even in my drunken haze I could tell he was concerned.

"Ugh. Crappy day." I turned onto a street, hoping it would lead me to my own.

"Oh."

I looked at Edward. "Did you know that you're really cute?" Oh my god! Please, tell me I didn't say that! Yet another reason I shouldn't drink. It removes the filter between my brain and my mouth. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

Edward laughed. "Why thank you. You're pretty cute yourself."

My cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. I searched for something intelligent to say. Between the drinks and Edward's arm around my waist, it wasn't working that great.

"Bella? Where do you live?"

I thought for a minute, and looked around. "Um… You know, that's a pretty good question."

He sighed. "You can stay at my place for the night. I don't think Emmett will mind."

"Who's Emmink?"

"_Emmett_ is my best friend. He's my roommate." Edward said patiently.

"Oh. Okay. Take me to your leader! I mean your house." I blushed. I swear I will never get this drunk again.

Edward chuckled. "Right this way."

I woke up with an absolutely horrible headache. When I opened my eyes the morning light only intensified the pain. I groaned and threw my hand over my eyes. It was then that I realized that I was not in my own bed, let alone the apartment I shared with Jasper and Rosalie. _Where the hell am I?_

I rolled over, and came face-to-face with the best friend from high school that I hadn't seen in years. Edward Cullen.

Oh shit.

* * *

**I would also like to add that I do not normally use cuss words in a story, and that there won't be many in here... only when something huge like that happens!**

**(And just a warning... This IS an angst fic, so not everything will be happy and fluffy! But, there WILL be a happy ending!)**

**Document Manager hates me...**


	2. What Happened Last Night?

I bit back a scream, as it would most likely wake Edward, something that I really didn't want to deal with right now. I needed to think before I talked to him.

Okay, think back.

I racked my brains, trying to think around the barrier that was known as a hangover. What had happened last night? Let's see… I had a crappy day and went to the bar. I got completely drunk. My high school crush and ex-best friend Edward shows up. He insists on walking me home. I forget where I live, and he offers for me to stay at his place. There were also some random flashes of me making an fool of myself because of my extremely low tolerance to alcohol. But anything after that was a big blank space. Between him offering for me to stay with him for the night, and waking up with a pounding headache there was nothing. Crap!

What the hell did I _do_ last night? Oh, God! _Please_ tell me I didn't, well, you know, _sleep_ with him. That would be _so_ awkward.

Working up my courage, I peeked under the sheets. Thank God. I was wearing an unfamiliar and oversized gray t-shirt, but it was better than nothing.

Quietly as I could, I got up from the bed and looked around, or I tried to. The light was very bright to my overly sensitive eyes. From what I could tell, the walls were a light sage green, and there was a large window on my side of the bed. Well, that explained the inordinate amount of sunlight making its way into the room. It certainly wasn't helping my headache.

I rolled out of the oversized bed, and made my way over to what I hoped was a bathroom. I _really_ had to pee. Unfortunately, the door yielded only a closet. Crap.

I tiptoed as quietly as possible across the room, but my efforts were wasted as a very large man threw open the door with a loud bang. "Edward! Rise and shi-" he broke off as soon as he saw me, and backed out of the room slowly. Edward flopped over in his bed and groan before sitting up and looking around blearily. "Emmett I am going to kill you." He groaned again. "Bella?" he said confusedly when he saw me.

"Um, hi." I managed to squeak out, turning my most flattering shade of red. I hopped from foot to foot. "Hey, uh, Edward, where's your bathroom?" I said as casually as possible, but the effect was probably was ruined by my hopping.

"Down the hall. It's the first one on your left." He said, though I'm sure he was still half asleep.

I shot out of the room as fast as I could. As soon as I was done I went back to Edward's room to find my clothes.

"Hey Edward, where are my clothes?" I said when I couldn't find them. He was now sitting up his bed, looking incredibly tired and sexy.

His brow furrowed, and all I wanted to do was go over to him and smooth it out. What the hell? I just saw him again last night, after not speaking to him since graduation! "Uh, I think I put them in the washer so you didn't have to wear dirty clothes." Oh! Isn't he the sweetest?!

"Should I go get them?"

"Only if you want to officially meet Emmett." He laughed at my imitation of a tomato as I thought of the huge man that burst in the room earlier.

"Maybe you should get it. It might look a little odd if I go out there like this," I said, gesturing to his shirt.

"Nah, its fine." He said dismissively.

He rolled out of his bed and I averted my eyes as he changed out of his pajamas. He tossed me a pair of sweats, and I smiled gratefully. Emmett might not care, but I do.

He pulled me to his kitchen, where the man named Emmett was reading an upside down newspaper.

"Interesting news, huh Emmett?" Edward joked.

"Okay, you got me. So, who's this pretty lady, Ed?" Emmett said, grinning up at me. He was a tall man, and built like a body builder. He looked like he could easily snap me in half, but it was impossible to be afraid of him when he smiled. He had dimples and kind brown eyes. I blushed.

I blushed, and said quietly, "I'm Bella."

"Yes, I think I caught Edward yelling that last night. I just thought that he was practicing his Italian though." Emmett's grin widened, and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Guess not."

I blushed even redder. What the hoo-ha was he talking about?

"Sorry if we disturbed you." Edward said, unabashed. He winked at me as if to say 'Go with it. It'll be fun!'

"Well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. I'm just glad you finally got over that chick from high school. You know, the one you used to-" Whatever Emmett had been about to say was cut off by Edward shoving a dish towel in his face.

"Not the time Emmett." His expression was fierce, and it scared me.

"What, you don't want me talking about who you were hung up on in high school? By the way, why have I not heard about this one yet? I know one night stands aren't your style," Emmett smirked. "And that you usually can't shut up about a girl if you really like her. So what gives?"

Edward grinned at me. "I don't have to tell you everything, you know. In fact, I think I prefer not telling you."

"Dude! I'm your best friend! I tell you everything! You have to tell me this stuff! It's my job to know everything about you!"

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Edward smirked. Wow, that smirk is sexy… Focus, Bella!

Emmett pouted and said, "Edward! That's not fair!"

I couldn't help it. Watching Emmett argue like a second grader was hilarious. I laughed. And once I started laughing, I couldn't stop. Emmett just looked at me like I was crazy, and Edward couldn't help but laugh too.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Emmett said indignantly.

"Emmett, this is my best friend from high school, Bella Swan. I picked her up in bar last night after finding her very drunk, and offered to let her stay the night here when she couldn't tell me where she lives. There's nothing going on between us, unless you count me saving Ms. Brilliant here from someone who would take advantage of her drunken state." I scowled at Edward, but Emmett just raised his eyebrows at him.

Then, Emmett gasped. "Bella Swan? As in, _the_ Bella Swan? The one you never shut up about?"

"No Emmett, the _other_ Bella Swan." Edward said sarcastically.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?! I didn't go to school with you!" He said exasperatedly.

I hadn't even noticed, but as we were talking, Edward was cooking. It wasn't until he sat a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me that I realized he did.

"Thanks." I mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. I groaned.

"What? That bad?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm just _really_ hungry." I said sheepishly. I quickly finished the eggs and said, "Well, it was great to see you again Edward! And I'm glad I got to meet you Emmett. So, if I can just have my clothes, I'll be on my way."

Emmett snorted. "That really sounds like there's nothing going on between you two."

Edward glared at Emmett, and said, "Emmett. . . ? Shut up!"

"Just sayin'."

"Well don't," Edward snapped back. I giggled. They were just so funny!

"Guys, I really do need to get back to my apartment. Rose and Jazz are probably worried sick about me. Will I see you guys some time?"

"Yeah. I'd love to catch up some time soon." He handed a shiny silver phone that I was afraid of taking from him, as I might hurt it. "So, I'll need a number."

I blushed. "How about you put it in? I'm afraid of hurting your phone."

He laughed, and took the phone back. He quickly programmed in my number, and smiled. "There. Talk to you soon?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Over 1000 words. I'm proud of myself!**

**Please tell me what you think... Reviews = Love. Love my story! (And advanced thanks to those who do!)**

**And I like dedicating my stories to sweet reviewers, so this one is for: littlemissobsessive1, for being my first reviewer, and .vampire, and :), who is anonymous. You guys rock!**


	3. Where WERE You Last Night?

I walked into my apartment and was immediately attacked by Rosalie.

"Bella! Oh my God, I was so worried! Where the hell were you?!" Uh-oh… she looks pissed.

"Rose! Calm down girlfriend. I'm fine. I ran into an old friend in the bar last night."

"What were you doing in a bar?! You know you can't handle alcohol! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Well, I had an extremely crappy day. So, I felt like going and drinking away my sorrows… Unfortunately, it worked a little too well. You remember me telling you about my best friend from high school?"

"Yeah, uh, Edwin What's-His-Face. The one you don't shut up about. What about him?"

"Okay, Rose, I love you, but his name is _Edward_. Anyway, so after I got really drunk, he showed up and took it upon himself to take me home. Then, I can't remember where we live, so he tells me I can stay at his place for the night."

"Oooooo!" Rose said, like she smelled a scandal. "Then what?"

"I- I don't know." I stammered.

Rose looked affronted. "Oh, you did _not_ have a one-night stand!"

"I don't _think_ did. I mean, I woke up with clothes on." I said unsurely.

"Okay. So, this guy is a total gentleman. How do you know he didn't put the clothes on so you wouldn't freak out if you couldn't remember any of it?"

"I don't. Rose, I don't know what to do! What if I did have a one-night sand?"

"Just so you know, you are banned from going into a bar again without me accompanying you."

"Fine by me. I never want to see another bar again." I said as I rubbed my temples. "Dang, I hate hangovers."

"There is a good way to avoid them, you know." Jasper said dryly from behind me.

I jumped violently, and said, "God, Jazz! Give me a heart attack why not?"

He smiled lightly, and said, "Sorry, Bella."

"So, did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah. Sorry to hear it." Jasper smiled again, but it came off looking like he was in pain. He wasn't very sociable, but I didn't care. He was like a brother to me.

"I'm going to take a shower if anyone cares." I said, but didn't move.

He glanced at his watch. "Shoot, I have to go! I have to get to work early today."

We nodded sympathetically. Teaching is one profession I am extremely glad I didn't pursue.

Once Jazz left, I went and took my shower, before settling in to work on my report.

Later in the day, I hear the phone ringing. I hear Rose pick it up and say, "Hello?"

"No, this is her friend Rosalie."

"I'll see if she can talk right now. Who is this?"

"Oh, okay. Give me a second." I hear her yell, "Bellaaaaaaaa! Edward Cullen wants to talk to you!"

I jump out of bed, and I rushed into the kitchen to snatch the phone from her. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Hey Bella. It's Edward."

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you to call so soon!" I said, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, um…." He trailed off.

"Spit it out Edward!"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and catch up. You know, for old time's sake." My smile faltered a little, and I wondered if he only wanted to catch up because he felt obligated.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I said as brightly as I could manage.

"So, when can I pick you up? And maybe you can tell me where you live this time?"

"Oh, uh, sure." I gave him my address and told him to pick me up about seven before saying goodbye in unison.

We both laughed and hung up.

"So?" Rose said.

"So what?"

"So, what was all that about?!"

"Oh, Edward wanted to go to dinner and talk about how things have been since high school." I said, downplaying it as much as possible.

"It sounds kind of like a date to me." Rose waggled her eyebrows at me.

I groaned. "Rose, why would he be interested in me like that? I'm just plain, boring, girl-next-door Bella. The daughter of the Chief of Police in a teeny, perpetually rainy town no less. I honestly can't think of a single interesting thing about myself. I mean, other than the fact I can't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over." Rose just rolled her eyes at me.

"What Rose? Whatever you have to say, just say it and get it over with."

"Bella you underestimate yourself. You're beautiful; I really don't understand how you can describe yourself as plain. So _what_ if you're the Police Chief of rainy, boring Spoons' daughter. He's from there too, in case you've forgotten! You're an amazing woman full of amazing qualities.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, tell me at least three of these 'amazing qualities', and I _might_ believe you."

"One: You're smart. You took, like, all AP classes in high school. Two: You have _beautiful_ eyes. Three: Great friends! Like me!" I rolled my 'beautiful' eyes at that one. "And last but not least four: You can provide for yourself!"

"Rose! Why do you have to put up such a good argument! It makes it so much harder for me to ignore what you're trying to tell me!" I whined.

"Really Bella, you have missed him like crazy. Don't try and deny it. You talk for hours about the guy. Just believe me. He'd be crazy to not be feeling something for you right now. I'll admit, you were a geek in high school, and not many guys would be into you, but girl! You have _blossomed_!" She said, checking out my boobs.

"God! Rose, if I didn't know you were straight, I'd be running right now!" We both laughed.

"But seriously girl. Be yourself and don't worry about looking like an idiot. He should already know you are one by now."

"Thanks Rose!"

"I'm serious. He knows all about you. He wouldn't have called you if he didn't want to see you! So, now we need to get you ready. What time did you tell him to pick you up? Seven? God Bella, that only gives us like, five hours to go shopping, get you dressed, and get your make-up on! What were you thinking?!"

"That I didn't need to do that much if I was going to go see an old friend. Seriously though, five hours seems like plenty of time to me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are _not_ wearing jeans on your first date."

"Why not?!"

"Because, that is just like saying that you don't care if you look nice around him."

"So? It's also saying that I know he won't judge me by it." I argued childishly, reminding myself of Emmett.

"Bella, I don't want to do this, but if you don't wear what I tell you, I'll call Edward up and tell him how pathetically you fell for him in high school, and how you still haven't gotten over him."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would." She said dangerously.

"Fine," I pouted. "But I won't like it."

"I never said you had to. As long as you follow my demands, which I'm making for your own good, I'm happy."

"I love you Rose, but right now, you are not my favorite person."

"When was I ever your favorite person? Edward's always filled that position well." She smirked and looked at the clock on her phone. "But, now we only have four hours and forty-five minutes to get you ready! Thanks a lot Bella! Okay, we're gonna have to do our best with the time allotted to us."

So, we rushed to the mall, bought things that I would never even consider buying, and rushed back home. Then, Rose shoved me into a black knee-length skirt and a tight-fighting blue v-neck shirt. Although I wouldn't have worn it by choice, it did look pretty good. Then, she slathered on more make-up then I've ever worn at one time. But, when I looked in the mirror, it looked like I wasn't even wearing any. How is that even possible?

"Rose, what is the point of wearing make-up if you can't even tell I'm wearing it?"

"It accentuates your natural beauty! Jeez Bella. Do you know nothing?" She said exasperatedly. I knew she was rolling her eyes.

Then the doorbell rang.

**

* * *

**

I worried that I might be spoiling you guys by updating every day. Not because you aren't wonderful, and you don't deserve daily updates, but I'm really bad about getting readers hooked, and then getting stuck and not updating.

**But anyway, this chapter is for Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX, for actually looking at the stories that .Cucumber advertised in _Your Guardian Angel_. (If you haven't read it, do. It's pretty angsty, but it's soooooooo good!) XD But it is also for anyone who has reviewed... I'm too lazy to type up all the names, and I can't copy and paste, becasue stupid Document Manager hates me...**

**So... Any guesses on where the story will go? You get an exlusive, sneaky-peeky if you get it right...**


	4. Catching Up

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh My God he's here and I'm not even done with you!" Rose sounded like she was about to hyperventilate.

I sharply to look at her, and snapped, "Rose! Calm down, I look fine!"

"Wait! I have to put two more things on you," she said as she slid on a silver chain with an elegant, but simple B, and tossed me a pair of blue flats. Thank goodness! I don't think I can handle my nerves _and_ heels.

"So you don't twist your ankle, fall, and kill yourself. Put them on, and you're ready."

"Rose I look…"

"Hott! Like, with two t's!" I just rolled my eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go get your man before he thinks you don't want him!" She pushed me out into the hall.

I laughed and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. My heart flip-flopped when I saw him standing here. He smiled my favorite crooked smile when he saw me, and said nervously, "Hey." I swear, I almost melted, he looked so good.

"Hey," I said breathlessly. Rosalie came around the corner. Dang, I should have told her to stay out of sight. Not many guys can resist her, whether she wants it or not. "Oh, this is one of my best friends, Rosalie Hale." Rose stuck her hand out daintily for Edward to shake. He took it gingerly.

Edward smiled politely and said, "Edward Cullen."

"So I've heard." She smirked.

I elbowed her and hissed, "Rose!"

She just smiled. "It's great to finally meet you."

"And you."

"Well, I'll let you kiddies get going. See you later Bella. Have fun you guys!" She winked, and pulled me in and hissed, "But not too much fun."

I blushed and said, "Bye, Rose!"

"See you later!"

I shut the door, and smiled at Edward. "Sorry about Rose. She's a little over the top, but she's loyal and a good friend."

"It's fine. Emmett's a little like that."

"So…… Where are we going?"

"Um, I don't know. Wherever you want to, I guess." He smiled.

"I'm not sure yet.…. Why don't we walk around the park while I decide?"

"Sure," he said easily.

"So, what do you do for a living now?"

"Well, you know the new play that's coming out on Broadway, L'heure Bleue? I composed the music in it."

"No way! That is so cool!" I gushed.

"Yeah. And I get six complimentary tickets."

"Oh my gosh, can I come?!" I squealed.

"Sure. You can bring Rose and Jasper too if you want. I was planning on inviting Emmett and Alice, but I didn't know who else." He smiled down at me, and I momentarily forgot what he'd said.

I furrowed my brow, and said, "Who's Alice?" Oh, God, please. Say it isn't his jealous girlfriend!

He smiled fondly. "Alice is my favorite cousin. That might be because she is my _only_ cousin," he laughed, "but I love her to death. She's one of my best friends, even though I haven't seen her much lately. I think she'd really like you, but she'd probably drive you crazy. I'm sure you would love her, but she'd drive you crazy.

I laughed. "What's she like?"

"Well, imagine a ball of energy in the shape of a four foot ten inch woman. It's a little scary. She's really sweet though. Over the top, definitely, but she's very easy to love." He laughed. "Her hobbies include giving people makeovers and shopping, and she claims that she has prophetic dreams. She loves telling me about this guy who keeps showing up in her 'visions'."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Can she predict the future, or does it just come to her?" I asked.

"A little of both, but it usually just comes to her. But, if she goes to sleep thinking about someone, sometimes she can see their future." He smiled. "But, sometimes, it doesn't happen. She thinks it's because the person changed their mind."

"That makes sense. What happens to you all depends on the choices you make for yourself." I said logically.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "So, what do you do now?"

"I'm a reporter for the Times, wishing I wasn't."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm supposed to have this next to impossible project done by the end of the month, which is what? A week from now?"

"Wow. So, uh, where do you want to go?" He said awkwardly.

"Oh, um…. Anywhere I guess."

We eventually made our way into a pizzeria, and ate dinner, while laughing over memories of high school.

"So, how did you meet Emmett?" I asked as we were finishing up.

"He was my roommate in college. How did you meet Rosalie and Jasper?" We both got up, and started back for my apartment.

"We went to college together, and Jazz and I had the same history class in freshman year. We became friends when we were working on this project on the Civil War. That's how I meet Rose. I didn't even know he had a twin until I showed up at his apartment to work on the project. I thought I had the wrong apartment at first, because Jazz was in the shower when I got there, so Rose was the one to open the door. Looking back, it's pretty funny, but then it was just mortifying. To make matters worse, Rose hated me for some reason. I was standing there like a dummy, in the doorway of this beautiful woman's apartment, stuttering that I was looking for Jasper Hale's apartment, and she's just standing there glaring at me. I was so scared I almost passed out. And then, Jasper comes around the corner in a towel, and I'm thinking, 'Oh, God, I hope I didn't interrupt something.' But then they explained that they were twins, and Rose and I started talking and became friends." By the time I was done telling the story, Edward was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

When we reached my apartment, Edward said, "Well that was fun. We should do it again soon." He smiled, and leaned in to hug me. "I missed hanging out with you Bella."

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

He smiled and looked at me with those beautiful emerald eyes, and I almost melted. "Bye Bella." He whispered, before turning and walking off.

"Bye." I whispered to the night air.

* * *

**Random Trivia: L'heure Bleue means Twilight in French... So, yeah... And it's the name of an awesome writer. Seriously. Read her stories!**

**Anyway, this goes to I-Wish-For-Wings, my anonymous winner (though, their answer wasn't what I was looking for, it was correct, so....). They should have gotten their sneaky-peeky, but I didn't realize that they had an account. Sorry! I'll give you a sneaky-peeky of the next chapter... That's a better chapter anyway! For anyone who cares, they guessed, "Um...Edward takes Bella out to dinner!". I laughed really hard when I read that.**

**And, I decided, I'm going put a sneek peek of the next chapter up, 'cause I feels like it. (And 'cause I want people to start thinking about what they think will happen next! And then tell me whaat they think!)**

**_***_**

**_SNEAKY-PEEKY:_**

**_(Please note: There has been a time-warp to a month and a half later...)_**

****

_I scoffed. "Rose, what else could it be?"_

_She looked nervous. "I don't know. I just know that you've never been sick this long in your life."_

_***_

**Mwahahaha! ****Maybe now someone can guess my plot twist! Extended sneaky-peeky if you get it right!**

**lovelovelove!**


	5. Seeing The Doctor

_**TIME WARP: a month and a half forward.**_

"Rose! I'm fine!" I whined as she dragged me into the doctor's office.

"No, Bella. You're _not_ fine. You have had the same stomach bugs for almost three weeks. I'm worried about you! In my memory, you have been sick three times since I met you, and never for this long. I just want to make sure that it is just a stomach bug, and that it will pass once it has run its course."

I scoffed. "Rose, what else could it be?"

She looked nervous. "I don't know. I just know that you've never been sick this long in your life."

"Rose!" I grumbled. "You aren't telling me something. You don't think it's just a stomach bug, do you?" I said suspiciously.

"No. You're right Bella. I think it's something a lot more serious." She said bluntly. "Come on. Let's get you signed in. The sooner we do, the sooner the doc sees you, and the sooner we can leave." She smiled, but it looked a little forced. "That's what you want, right?"

"Yeah," I said doubtfully.

We sat in the waiting room _forever_. When I finally got called back, Rose stood up to go too, but I shook my head and said, "I'm a big girl Rose. I can go back there by myself."

She smiled grimly, and said, "Yeah, I guess you are. See you in a little bit."

The nurse led me back into another room where she weighed me and took my temperature. Then, we went back to an examining room, and she left me there to wait for my doctor. I amused myself with one of the magazines they keep in there until Dr. Crowley came in.

She was reading something on her laptop, and sat down on her little rolly stool. "Isabella Swan?" she asked kindly.

"Yes. But I prefer Bella."

She smiled brightly. "Alright, Bella. So, you're in here because of a stomach bug?"

"Yeah."

"When the nurse took your temperature, it came out fine. Would you mind telling me what's been going on? When it started? Stuff like that."

"Well, I guess it started a few weeks ago. I know it's a stomach bug, because I've been throwing up like there's no tomorrow, but that's about all that's wrong. I mean, other than being completely exhausted. But I've been pretty stressed, and feeling a little over-worked." I explained.

"So, is anything else irregular? Headache, backache, skipped period?"

I furrowed my brow. "Skipped period? What does my period have to do with this?"

"Well, there are many reasons a woman might skip a period. A woman could skip because of a severe illness, or a lot of stress." Dr. Crowley paused, and I could almost hear the words she hadn't said: _Or if she's pregnant_.

I thought about it. "I did skip my last period… What could that mean?"

"For any female, it could mean anything from chronic illness to a bad case of the flu or stress. For a sexually active female, it could mean pregnancy. Bella, _have_ you had sex recently?" She asked, not nosily, but more like she just was trying to eliminate the possibility.

I started, and turned beet red. "What?! No. Of course I-"

That was the precise moment I remembered. I remembered what happened the night I got drunk. Oh, God. That was what Emmett had meant by Edward 'practising'.

"Oh, God." I flushed. "Actually, I have. Do you think-?" I couldn't bear to say it.

"It's in the realm of possibility. Would you like for me to perform a pregnancy test?"

"What does that involve?" I said cautiously.

"Well, it's a blood test. I would have to draw blood, and you'd get your results in a day or two."

I grimaced. "Is there anything else? I'm not so big on needles."

"You could also do a home pregnancy test, which is just a urine test. Both tests work by detecting human chorionic gonadotropin, or hCG. hCG is a hormone found only in pregnant women. Home pregnancy tests are actually quite accurate. If that's what you would prefer, then I would suggest buying more than one. Sometimes a strip can be faulty, and give a false positive. And be sure that you don't leave it sitting out too long. That can also generate a false positive. So, if the test is carried out exactly as the directions on the box indicate, I see no problem in the test results being correct." She smiled. "But, if the test comes out negative, I would suggest coming back here and getting a blood test done. And if it's positive… Well, come back if it's positive too."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few days then?"

She smiled warmly. "Absolutely. I hope for the best Bella."

That makes two of us, I thought as I went back to where Rose was waiting on me.

"Bella?" Rose stood up quickly. "What did she say?"

"Rose." I could hear the sadness in my voice. I felt like I was about to cry.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay?" She watched my face carefully.

"I might be pregnant." I blurted.

Rose's face paled. "God, I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I mean, I kinda, in the back of my head thought it _might_ be a possibility, but…" she trailed off. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Not really." I sighed. "Alright, let's go get a pregnancy test then."

"Wait, she didn't do it for you?" Rose asked, her perfect brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ugh. It's a blood test."

"Ah… Needles." She said, nodding sympathetically.

"Yeah. Besides, she said that the home tests are almost as accurate as the ones that a doctor gives you, as long as you follow the directions exactly."

"Well, okay. Whatever floats your boat."

We headed to the nearest pharmacy, and grabbed a few of the tests. Thankfully, Jazz wasn't home when we got there, and we went straight back to the bathroom.

"So, you gotta pee?" Rose said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not really." I said, though I really did.

"Should you drink some water? That might help…"

"No, I think that messes with the results. Maybe I should just wait." I'll admit it; I was looking for any excuse to not take the test.

Rosalie sighed. "Bella, you shouldn't put this off. This is about a human life. Every day counts."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm scared." I whispered. "Scared that I am pregnant, and scared that I didn't imagine what happened that night. But I'm also scared that I _did_ imagine."

"Bella, there are two ways to find out if you imagined what happened that night. One: You take this test. Two: You ask Edward. Which would you rather do?"

"Hmm… Pee on a stick, or ask a guy I _really_ like if I wasn't imagining that we slept together? You know, I think I'll take my chances with the stick."

Rose laughed. "That's my girl. So, which one first?"

I scanned them, before deciding it didn't matter too much as I would end up using them all. I grabbed the one closest to me and took it in the bathroom with me.

An hour later, I looked at the collection of test results on my counter. Positive. Positive. Positive. And… positive. There was no doubt about it. I am officially pregnant. I turned to Rose and said sadly, "Will you go grab the phone for me? I think I should to talk to Edward."

* * *

**I am sitting on my bed, freezing my butt off... my mom firmly believes in woodfires, and it is KILLING me. When you have goosebumps INSIDE your house, at five o'clock in the evening, it's a _little_ too cold.**

**Moving on now.**

**Oooooo! It's gettin' good! (Remember though... This is an angst fic. So don't kill me later!)**

**So, this chapter is for: , Hikari-and-Akari, I-Wish-For-Wings, SilverSpirit 101, Veronicaloves05, Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX, eduardo e lindo(love the name btw), and littlemissobsessivefor Story Alert-ing _AND_ reviewing. But, even more so to IamTwilightGirl and .vampire, for Favorite Story-ing, Story Alert-ing, _AND_ reviewing! You all rock like gravel! (Yes, I said gravel... Got a problem with it?) Thank you so, so, so, so much! (PS I'm sorry if I missed anyone...)**

**Oh, and I'm putting up a poll on how Edward will react. Please, tell me what you think he will do in a review, that way I can put the option up!**

**Sneak peek ('Cause it was fun.):**

**_"I-" Just then my stomach lurched, and I launched myself towards the bathroom. I made in time, spewing the contents of my breakfast into the toilet. Great. I groaned and rinsed my mouth out before brushing my teeth quickly. I hadn't even noticed that Edward had followed me into the bathroom._**

**Reviews = love**

**Love my story please!**


	6. What Happened That Night

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I said shakily.

"Bella! How are you? Have you gotten over that stomach bug yet?" I could hear his voice brighten as he realized it was me, but he still sounded really concerned.

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, it's not contagious. Hey, I was calling because I need to tell you something… Can you come by right now?" Please say no, please _please_ say no! I don't think I can deal with this right now.

"Sure. Are you okay? You sound… strange." My knees melted, and I almost fell. He was just so sweet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you." Please, let him believe me.

"Okay. So, can I come by now?"

"Yeah." I said, trying to keep my depression in check, or else he'd know something was up.

As I waited, I thought about the life inside me. I wasn't particularly attached to it, but I knew I could never abort it. That would be cruel, to take someone's chance at life from them. Besides, this was _Edward's_ child, living and growing inside of me. I could never kill a part of Edward. I began to fondly think of my baby as 'Edward Junior' in my thoughts. I could picture him, a tiny bronze-haired boy, with piercing green eyes. I knew he would look just like his daddy.

I was jerked out of my reverie when I heard a firm knock on the door. I opened it to find him standing there looking concerned. I threw myself at him, and said, "I missed you. It makes me… anxious, being away from you like that."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Me too."

I pulled away, and we both went to the kitchen. I smiled weakly before I nervously said, "Edward, I need to tell you something, but first, I have to ask you a question." He nodded, so I continued. "I really need know, what happened the next you found me in the bar?"

He gulped, and looked at me sadly. "You- you're sure you want to know?" I nodded fervently. I might already know, but I want to be sure he won't lie about something this important. "Bella, I want you to understand something. I care about you a lot more than you know. I don't want for what I tell you to make you upset. I don't like seeing you upset."

"Edward, please. I need to know."

"We were," he cleared his throat like he was embarrassed, "_together_."

I blushed. "Like… sex?" I asked, just to clarify.

"When we got there, you told me that you lost touch with me because you were in love with me, but you didn't want me to know in case it ended… badly." He closed his eyes, as if saying the words caused him great pain.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to know I loved him. It would just make what I had to tell him harder. I concentrated on the pattern in the carpet. "What did I do then?" I asked in a broken whisper.

"Bella." He whispered. It was enough to make me look into his eyes. They were glazed over with pain and anguish. "This is not what I wanted to happen. I didn't want the first time to be like that. I shouldn't have…" he trailed off.

"Shouldn't have what?" I whispered.

He leaned forward, and brushed my tears away with the tips of his fingers. "I never should have kissed you when you were in that state. I took advantage of you. Bella, please forgive me." His voice quavered and broke. "I was lying to myself when I saw you sitting on that stool. I told myself I was only walking you home so you wouldn't wake up in a strange bed with no memory of what happened. But I took advantage of you anyway. Bella… I… I am so sorry."

My heart was breaking, seeing him in so much pain for something that was mostly my fault. "It's okay. I shouldn't have been there anyway. I should have just gone home. I shouldn't have gotten drunk. Hell, in the very least, I should have told the bartender to cut me off at a certain point. It's not your fault Edward. At least, not totally."

He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I kissed you. You were drunk, and I kissed you. It wasn't your fault."

"Edward, don't take the blame for this. It takes two." I smiled weakly.

"Bella… did you mean it? Do you really…?"

I flushed, and said quietly, "Yes. Even if I was drunk, I meant every word I said."

He leaned forward and kissed me. It was sweet, and gentle. I felt like he was trying to give me some message with it, but I couldn't figure out what. I pulled back sharply and Edward looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have assumed-"

I cut him off by quietly asking, "Why did you do that?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Bella… I told you that I care about you more than you know."

"I know. What does that have to do with it?"

He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Bella, each day since I saw you in that bar have been hell. I had just started to bury feelings that resurfaced the moment you turned and I saw your face. I thought I was moving on with my life. And yet, I can't bring myself to care. Not when you're right here." He was speaking faster now, and it was hard to catch everything he was saying. "Bella, you're my best friend, but you've always been so much more. I feel… complete when you're around. And, I thought it was the same for you, but I really shouldn't have assumed…"

"Edward." I took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I-" Just as I was about to tell him, my stomach lurched, and I launched myself towards the bathroom. I barely made in time, almost spewing the contents of my half-digested breakfast on the floor. Great. I groaned and rinsed my mouth out before brushing my teeth quickly. I hadn't even noticed that Edward had followed me into the bathroom.

"Bella? Are you okay? I thought you said that you were pretty much over whatever it was." His emerald eyes shone with concern, and I knew that I was about to ruin his life in two words.

My eyes filled with tears, and I whispered brokenly, "That's what I needed to tell you. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**LE GASP! I mean, uh, halètement. (Thank you Bekki, for your wonderful skills in French... XD) Anyway, I suck, don't I?**

**So, tell me what you think of my outrageous cliffhanger... Better yet, tell me what you think, then go to my poll and vote on what you think dear Eddie's reaction will be...**

**This chapter is for (Grr! I've said it before, I'll say it again! Document Manager hates me! It won't let me put her penname up! Anyway, thanks Bekki!) ****for Favorite-ing _ME_, Favorite Story-ing this, AND reviewing... and keeping me up until midnight last night! (Haha, nah, I don't really care.) Thank you! But it is also for all of my brand new reviewers, who are really sweet. So, here's to you LadyAliceCullen, cullenluver12, greeneyes08, Kayla Cullen, ForeverTwilight91, Twilightx28, and DaRkMoOn96. You are all so awesome and sweet!**

**And, Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX brought up a great point. She is wondering whether Bella is really pregnant, because Edward just doesn't seem like the type to take advantage of someone when they're drunk. Yes, she is really pregnant. I have a big long explanation of what the hell Edward was thinking, but I'm on a school computer (AMAZING! This website isn't blocked!) and it's on my home computer... So, that will have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry!**

**And I just had a fit of inspiration... Would anyone like to read about Edwrad's 'morning after'? I'm thinking about a little one-shot from his point of view; just what was going through his head the day after Bella got drunk... So, tell me if you want it, and I'll work on it and let you know if I get it done. But, you have to tell me you want it, or else I'm not gonna bother.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love my story please!**


	7. Edward Reacts

**This chapter was a toughie… sorry if it's a little rough!**

I saw him go stiff. "Pr-pregnant?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah."

"And it's… It's mine?" he asked softly.

I nodded, and my eyes overflowed. He pulled me into his arms gently, turning me so my head rested on his chest. I sobbed softly into his shirt. I could smell him on it, and it helped to calm me down some.

I felt Edward shaking too. "Bella," he said thickly, "I am so sorry."

I pushed away from him, and glared at him as I said forcefully, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Do _not_ blame yourself for this. _I'm_ the one who got drunk. If anyone is to blame, it is _me_. This is _not_ your fault."

Edward's eyes held the sadness of a man who'd lived for a hundred years regretting his decisions. "Bella," he said in a tortured voice. "It _is_ my fault. I took advantage of you."

"No. You didn't. I may have forgotten what happened, but I know I wanted every minute of it. I've wanted it since high school. All of it." I said it all with such conviction, I felt a little dizzy when I finished my mini-rant. "So don't blame yourself." I added softly, but forcefully. "_Please_."

He pulled me back into his arms, resting his chin on my head. "I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you. I may not cling to it, but I can't forgive myself, and I don't see how you can."

"You know how." I whispered into his chest.

He lifted my face up so that I was looking into his eyes. I was dazzled by the beautiful green, and almost didn't notice that he was speaking. "Yes, I know." He said meaningfully. Yet again, I felt like he was trying to tell me something that I couldn't quite grasp.

For a second, he looked like he was struggling to say something. Finally, he said, "Bella. I will understand if you can't go through with this. No one will hold it against you. If that's what you have to do, I won't tell you that you can't."

His words washed over me slowly, and it took a few seconds for me to understand what he was saying. "What? You're asking if I want an abortion?! No! No, I won't! I couldn't. Edward, this is you and me." I said, gesturing towards my stomach. "This is the only 'us' that there will ever be. I could _never_-"

I was cut off abruptly my Edward's lips attacking mine. He kissed me hungrily, and almost fiercely. I was overwhelmed by the feel of it all. All too soon, it was over. He pulled away, panting heavily. "Bella. Please don't ever say that again."

"Say what?"

"Never say that there is no 'us'."

Tears filled my eyes. "But there isn't! Edward, there isn't an 'us'! There never has been!"

His eyes filled with pain. "Does that mean that there never will be?"

"Are you only asking me that because I'm pregnant?" I said, not bothering to cover the pain in my voice… he'd see through it anyway.

He looked sad. "Bella… I should have told you before this all happened. All through high school, I had the biggest crush on an amazing, beautiful, talented girl. She was the one thing that I would think about, all the time. Remember how you used to catch me daydreaming all the time? I was thinking about her."

"Edward, why are you telling me this? I really hope it's not to make me feel better, because if it is, you are failing miserably."

He sighed. "Bella that was you. I would wake up every day, and I'd think to myself, 'Maybe today is the day. Maybe I'll finally tell Bella the truth!' but every day, I would see you, and I'd turn to mush. I would tell myself, 'This is it! Today is the day. I'm going to tell her!' but I couldn't. You would do something so simple, like smile, and I would just freeze. I would forget what I was going to say, and by the time I remembered, I chickened out. I couldn't handle rejection, not from you."

"Why me? Why not Tanya, or Lauren, or any of the other girls that threw themselves at you? Why me?" I asked, desperation starting to color my tone.

Edward looked at me hard. "They couldn't hold a tenth, no, a hundredth of the attraction that you have for me." He smiled lightly, and pulled me into a hug. I could feel his warm breath as he whispered in my ear, "Besides, I prefer brunettes."

I leaned into his embrace. "So, where does this put us?"

Edward laughed. "Well, this is probably a question that I should have asked years ago. Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Of course!"

He leaned down to kiss me softly, and I attacked him with my lips. I could feel his lips curve upward as he grinned at my reaction.

"Holy-!"

Jasper.

I groaned, and pulled myself from Edward's lips. "Hey Jazz. You have great timing, you know that?" I glared at him.

"it's nice to see you too Bella. How wonderful of you to introduce me to your friend." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Edward, Jasper. Jasper, Edward." I said, keeping introductions as short as possible.

Jasper grinned and said, "Ah. So this is the man responsible for me having to listen to Bella's yammering. She simply wouldn't shut up about you."

I glared at Jasper, and said frostily, "Not funny." He and Edward both laughed at me. "What?!"

Edward said, "You're just so cute when you're mad," right at the same time as Jasper said, "You look kind of constipated."

"Why thank you Jasper. You're too kind." I said sarcastically.

Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Bella, does he know?" I shook my head.

"What are two whispering about?" Jasper said suspiciously.

My stomach fluttered, and I pushed the nausea to the back of my mind as best as I could. "Uh, Jazz… I'm kinda… um…" He raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'spit it out already'. I bit my lip nervously. "I'm… uh… pregnant?" I said it more like it was a question then a statement.

Jasper's eyes flick from me to Edward, and furrowed his brow. I nodded, answering his unspoken question. Jazz smiled brightly and said, "Congrats guys. So, why didn't you tell Rose and me that you were together?"

I bit my lip again. "Well… we weren't."

Comprehension dawned on his face. "Oooooh. You mean…?"

I nodded grimly. "Yeah. I'm about a month and a half along."

"Oh, so you've told everybody then?" Rose said as she came in the room.

I smiled. "Yeah. And I'd like to introduce you to my new boyfriend!"

Rose's eyes widened, and she looked at Edward sharply. "It's about time, mister!

Edward pulled me into his arms, and whispered in my ear, "Hey, would you like to meet my cousin Alice? She's staying at my apartment for a while, so she can come and watch the play with us."

I smiled. "I'd love to."

"Alright. Let's go then." He said, and kissed the top of my head.

"See you later guys!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the door.

**My explanation:**

**So, when Edward first wakes up, he thinks it's a crazy dream induced by seeing Bella after so long.**

**After he realizes it wasn't a dream, he figures that Bella either thought it was a dream too, or she completely forgot it.**

**He **_**knew**_** he should tell her, but really, how do you tell your best friend something like that? You don't just go, "Oh, and we had sex when you were drunk." (Well, you can… but that isn't what Edward would say. He was waiting for the opportune moment, because he is a gentleman like that.)**

**He **_**did**_** tell her. And it was good.**

**My plot depends on certain things like this. (This is a lie. The plot doesn't really depend on **_**this**_**. I just like it how it is. But the rest is true… So don't kill me when you find out what happens!)**

**He makes that totally awesome speech that I love, and it has to go like that for the speech to work!**

**Really, it all comes down to reasons 1-3… So, no pitchforks, please!**

**We get to meet Alice next chapter!!!!!!!! Yayz! Oh, and I want Rose and Emmett to hate each other when they first meet. (Don't worry! They'll end up together!) Help me come up with reasons why they don't like each other please?!**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love my story please!**


	8. i suck

**I am so sorry guys. I REALLY want to update, but I have killer writer's block. I can't figure out how to get from point A to point B.**

**I am so, so, so sorry! I suck.**

**Advice is welcome, and even encouraged. I would love to hear what you would like to see in this story!**

**But this fake out chapter is not all bad. I finished, and posted Edward's POV of 'the morning after'. It's called Uh-oh. Please read it, and then take my poll on whether YOU the reader want me to continue it. And tell me which chapters you want in his POV, 'cause I don't think I'm going to do it all from his POV.**

**I'm not giving up on this story! I love it and you all too much… I just need to figure out exactly where I'm going with it. And, as soon as I've got it all figured out, it's going up.**

**And now, I'd like to thank ALL my lovely reviewers! You guys rock so muchly! Your support and encouragement is so appreciated. I don't know how to express how much it means to me.**

**So, without further ado, thank you to:**

**Littlemissobsessive01, ice . cold . vampire, SilverSpirit 101, Bekki, May-loves-Edward-Cullen, Veronicaloves05, Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX, I-Wish-For-Wings, liz (my awesome anon.), Hikari-and-Akari, Eduardo e lindo, IamTwilightGirl, LadyAliceCullen, cullenluver12, greeneyes08, Kayla Cullen, ForeverTwilight91, Twilightx28, DaRkMoOn96, Greenygirl, Edwardmakesmecrazy, CullenBabe1980, FRK921, CullenGirl30, Hannah Cullen5789, , dealar, TwilightSunrise, shewhoshallwrite, Lizaa-OCD, and november21. You all are so awesome… I don't deserve you! You all get a yummy treat of your choosing! (Virtual of course. I'd give you the real thing, but that's expensive…)**

**So, so sorry!**


	9. Out To See The Show

"Ah! This is going to be so much _fun_!" The pixie-like girl in front of me trilled. Edward's cousin, Alice. He wasn't kidding when he described her as a ball of energy.

The first time I met her was when I walked into Edward's apartment. He had opened the door for me, and I was half-way in the doorway when she slammed into me.

"_**Oof." I gasped. I looked down at a very small woman with short black hair and pixie-like features.**_

"_**Hi Bella!" She said as she pulled away from her assault/hug. "I'm Alice."**_

_**I furrowed my brow. "How do you know my name?"**_

_**Alice laughed. "Silly me! I keep forgetting we've never really met! Has Edward told you about my dreams?"**_

_**I nodded. I vaguely remembered him telling me about Alice's alleged psychic dreams.**_

"_**I've had a lot of them about you." She lowered her voice, and asked in a low voice. "Have you told Edward yet?"**_

_**I smiled, and rested a hand on my flat stomach. "Yeah. He knows."**_

_**Edward smiled too, but his seemed more forced.**_

I laughed and leaned into Edward. We were going back to my place to pick up Rose and Jazz before meeting Emmett at the theatre. Tonight's the night Edward got his tickets for, and we all wanted to hear what a great composer he is, even if I'll end up wondering how in the world I ended up with someone as perfect as him.

When we got to the theatre, and I went to introduce everyone, Rosalie just sneered at Emmett and said, "McCarty." And he returned with a cool, "Hale."

I turned to Jasper, who just shrugged.

Before the show started, I dragged Rosalie off on the pretense of having to go to the bathroom to ask her how she knew Emmett.

She snorted. "That jackass was my first real boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with it?" I asked incredulously.

"Back in high school. He was my boyfriend, and he dumped me flat on my ass." She said angrily as she fixed her makeup. But more than anger, there was another emotion, hiding under the guise of anger. She sounded almost . . . sad.

"Rose. He broke up with you. That doesn't mean you have to be so cold to him. Can you _please_ just let it go for tonight?" I sighed.

She turned to me, and I briefly saw pain flash through her eyes. Her voice came out hard as nails when she said, "Whatever. It's not like I was in love with him or anything."

My eyes widened. "You were in love with him." I whispered, stating it as a fact rather than a question.

Pain filled her eyes as she nodded at me. She opened her mouth to say something, and then snapped it shut.

"Rose, you're holding back."

She closed her pain filled eyes. In an agonized whisper, she said, "I thought I was over him. I really did. But damn, I just looked at him, and I knew that I wasn't. But Bella, he hates me. Something happened, and he hates me. And I can tell he still does." She lifted her tortured blue eyes up to my brown ones. "Bella, you are so lucky. I was so jealous when you told me that you were pregnant with Edward's baby. Because that's what _I_ wanted. I wanted to meet up with Emmett again, and get back together with him. You got that, and I just wanted to know why I couldn't have it too." She smiled wryly. "I'm so petty like that. So petty that I can't be happy when someone I love finds the one they're made for. Like Jasper. The way he was looking at Alice, it's like he was a blind man who just saw the sun. They're going to be happy. And I'm going to wither away, be a fading beauty. I'll never find love like you have."

"Rose, what happened between the two of you? What makes you think he hates you?"

She bit her lip and said quietly, "I can't tell you that. Not here. But I know he does. I can see it when he looks at me." Her eyes filled with tears, and I was amazed. I had never seen this side of Rose. She was always so confident and self-assured. Now, she was vulnerable, and broken. Even though I was dying of curiosity, I let it go. I could see that whatever it was that she was hiding tearing her up inside, and that talking about it wasn't likely to help.

When we returned from our bathroom break, Edward pulled me into his arms. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Have I told you how amazingly beautiful you look tonight?" His hand was casually placed on my stomach.

I leaned into his embrace. I basked in the feel of him, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I shook my head minutely, and he chuckled.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He whispered softly into my hair. I saw Rosalie looking at us, a hint of jealousy and sadness in her expression. I smiled back sadly, and glanced over at Jasper and Alice. Rose was right. Alice was holding Jasper's hand, and just staring up at him. And I saw whatever it was Rosalie did. It was like they had been waiting all of their lives to find each other. They met a little over two hours ago, and I could see Jasper contemplating how he was going to propose, and I watched as Alice furrowed her brow, probably deciding where the wedding was to be held. It was amazing. Their gaze felt so personal. I felt like an intruder.

As we all filed out of the theatre, and I noticed Emmett looking at Rosalie wistfully, yet keeping as far away as he could. I stored that observation away for future contemplation.

I thought about what Rosalie had said in the bathroom. _'Something happened, and he hates me.' _I knew it had to be something big, because Emmett seemed like a fairly easy going guy. He did freak out some on Edward, giving him a heated lecture. He didn't seem upset with me; just extremely mad at Edward.

Edward wasn't arguing with him. In fact, he was the one who was most upset about it. He was so angry with himself. He tried to hide it, because he could see that I hated seeing him blame himself like he was, but I could tell. I wish he wouldn't. There were two people there. Granted, one was very drunk, but that didn't change anything. It takes two to tango, and from what I understood, he fully intended to be a complete gentleman up until I confessed my darkest secret, leftover from my high school years.

We went back to Edward's to hang out for a while, and I noticed Emmett sneaking glances at Rosalie when he thought no one was looking. It made me even more curious to what had occurred between my friend and Emmett, but I had to have faith that it would all come out later.

I tried to concentrate on what we were talking about, but I found myself drifting. I thought about my little baby, sheltered from my cold, open world. I wondered what it would look like. I sincerely hoped it took after its father. I had a feeling it would be a boy, a little child who looked just like his dad. He would have vivid green eyes and messy bronze hair. I know, no matter what my child looks like, that I will love him, because he is Edward's child. I know that I would have never been able to forgive myself if I had given up my child, and taken its life before he had a chance to live it.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have, for the next thing I knew, I was in my room, being set on the bed by a sleepy looking Edward. I smiled softly as he kissed my forehead and whispered that he loved me, before turning and leaving quietly. I sank back into slumber.

* * *

**OMG, thank you guys for being so understanding and supportive. I just knew that if I tried to force this chapter out, it wouldn't be good.**

**So, any guesses on the Rose/Emmett drama? (Side note: I'd like to thank all of you for your ideas on what happened. I didn't actually use any of them, but they got my -limited- creativeness going! Special thanks to my anon., liz. her idea was the one I was planning on using.)**

**WARNING: The next chapter gets into the angsty parts of the story... So, consider yourself warned, THIS STORY IS NOT POINTLESS FLUFF. THERE IS A PLOT, AND IT IS NOT ALL HAPPY. Sorry for yelling, but I don't want people whining at me when I reveal the sadness. :-(**

**So, thank you all! For your awesome reviews that make me wish I wasn't a crappy updater, and your great support. I don't deserve you!**


	10. Gone

**Alright… For all of you who do not like sadness, just stop reading. I am warning you now. Just... Stop. Do not come crying (literally) to me because it's sad. I know that it's sad. I wrote it, remember?**

* * *

When did I get home last night? I don't remember going to sleep in my bed… Little flashes of the night before crossed my vision, and I had a vague impression of Edward carrying me to my bed, and tucking me in.

I lay in my bed a little longer, until my stomach told me it was time for me to go eat breakfast. In the kitchen was a glassy-eyed Rosalie. She looked lost and sad, with a bittersweet smile.

"Rose?" I said quietly. "Are you okay?"

She laughed humorlessly. "No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay." Her voice was almost worshipful of the simple sentence she uttered. It was like she'd been holding back, and hiding something from everyon, including herself, and now she was just letting go.

I was at a loss. "Would you like to talk about it?" I asked helplessly.

Her eyes shut, and she breathed in deeply as if to calm herself. "Yeah. I might as well. Okay, when I was in high school, I sort of dated a guy named Royce. He was rich, and handsome, and very charming. I thought I was in love. And then I met Emmett. He was everything Royce wasn't; middle class, crude, loud, and obnoxious. But there was something about him. He didn't put on airs, or pretend that he was better then he really was. So, I told Royce I didn't want to continue with him." Pain filled her eyes, and tears started to form. "He told me that I'd regret it, and that I should watch myself. I ignored him, and figured he was just bent out of shape because he'd never been dumped before. When Emmett asked me out, I said yes. We'd been dating for about three months when Royce made his move. He . . . he did things to me. And he said he'd hurt Emmett if I said anything. So, for three months, he would do it. He'd send a note, telling me to meet him, and he'd make me . . . He'd make me do things. And he would do things to me. He hurt me too." Her pain-filled eyes meet mine, and she took a shuddering breath. "One day, he sent a note to Emmett too. And when Emmett got there, he saw Royce . . . kissing me. He wouldn't talk to me after that. Not once in three years did he speak a word to me."

My head was reeling. Rosalie Hale had been exploited and _abused_ in high school. Used, and thrown away like a tissue. And against her will. There was so much more to Rosalie then she'd ever let on. "Oh, Rose." I managed to choke out. "That's horrible! Did he . . . ?"

She sardonically. "Did he rape me? No. Did he come close? So many times. Am I okay? No, and I never will be. I'll never be okay. He took the things that mattered most. My self-respect, my trust, my innocence." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

I moved over next to her. "Oh God, Rose." I didn't know what else to say. What was one _supposed_ to say in a situation like this? I'm sorry just didn't seem good enough.

I was spared when she looked at watch. "Shit, you're late for your appointment!" She exclaimed.

"What appointment?" I said slowly.

"You're over two months pregnant, and you haven't been in to the doctor yet. Bella, we need to check on that baby and make sure it's okay!" She said exasperatedly.

"I went to the doctor." I grumbled. She was right though. We needed to make sure my little Edward Junior was doing okay.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Not for the baby. It's a different office."

We stepped into the office, and the first thought that popped into my head was 'baby'. There were pictures of babies _everywhere_. On the tables, on the walls, on little pamphlets. And they were all different sizes. They ranged from just born, to three or four.

We sat there, and I looked a few of the magazines that were lying around. They were all magazines that I would have blushed if I even _thought_ about reading them a month ago.

"Isabella? We're ready for you." A kindly nurse said.

I nodded, and went back with her, Rose tailing after me. She led us to a room with one of those little doctor's office beds, and a computer, hooked up to what I assumed was the ultra-sound machine. It was only a few minutes before the nurse came back in.

"Alright Mrs. Swan." The nurse started.

"Oh, it's Ms." I corrected, blushing a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to offend." She back tracked.

"No, it's fine. I just… I'm not married to the father." I blushed even darker.

The nurse smiled in a way that was supposed to be kind, but ended up looking condescending. "That's fine dear. Lots of women aren't married to the father of their child."

I bit back a smart remark. Unfortunately, Rosalie didn't. She smiled up at the nurse and said sweetly, "You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

The nurse looked taken aback. "Well, I work with a lot of pregnant women."

Rose rolled her eyes, and said, "Look, we have other things to do today, so, could you hurry it up a bit?"

"Of course not." The nurse smiled. "So, would you like to hear the heartbeat first, or just go straight to the ultrasound?"

Did it matter? "Um . . . Let's just do the ultrasound, I guess."

She instructed me to lie down on the bed, and lift my shirt up some. She ran the sensor over my slightly swollen stomach. The computer screen showed up an undefined gray mass. "Hmmm." The nurse murmured. "It doesn't seem to be picking anything up. We could do a vaginal sonogram. It's much clearer that way."

She left the room for a few minutes, leaving Rosalie and I in silence.

Rose shifted in her seat. "Bella?" she asked quietly. "What if . . . What if the baby isn't there?"

Her question shocked me. Of course my baby is there. Why wouldn't he be? "What do you mean, what if the baby isn't there?" I asked.

She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "Well . . . What if you had a miscarriage?"

I dropped my hand to my stomach. It was slightly rounded. My body was already making room for the life that was growing inside me. My baby, my little Edward Junior.

The nurse came back in then, her face deliberately neutral. When she told me what needed to be done to perform the sonogram, I blushed a deep red. I wasn't exactly comfortable with that.

She was right though. This sonogram was a lot clearer. But, I still couldn't see my baby. There, in the middle of the gray, was a little sac. She slicked on it to zoom in some. The sac looked empty. Shouldn't there be something in there? The little arms and legs? My stomach dropped. My baby…

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan. It seems that there was a complication in the pregnancy." She kept talking, telling me how one in six pregnancies end in miscarriage, and it's not an uncommon thing, but I didn't hear a word she said. I was floating above myself, wallowing in pain and loss. She told me we had to remove the placenta, before I started hemorrhaging. There were things that had to be done. She went and got a doctor, and gave me some forms to sign, saying that I understood the risks of the procedure. Then, the doctor came in, and gave me the sedatives.

The next thing I knew, Rose was shaking me, telling me I had to wake up.

Tears filled my eyes as I thought of what had happened. My baby, my sweet Edward Junior.

Gone.

* * *

**Don't kill me! Kill the evil plot bunnies that made me do it! (And you can't say I didn't warn you. I **_**repeatedly **_**told you, this is an angst fic. It is not all pointless fluff.)**

**But, I SWEAR, there will be a happy ending!**

**Now, I can tell you, I am not one to cry… I wanted to bawl my eyes out writing this! (I didn't… I just… don't cry. The last time I cried was… Crap… It was fairly recent too… Anyway, I cry like, once every month or so. The last time I remember was when I watched Marley and Me. And then, I cried twice.)**

**So, can anyone guess which book I consulted while writing this chapter?**

**And also, I have no shame… I wrote a little one-shot about Alice… And I would love it if you guys would go check it out and tell me what you think. It's called 'The Silence of My Past'. Thank you!**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love my story please!**


	11. Empty

Pain, in every form attacked me. My body ached from the procedure I had endured at the doctor's office. My heart ached with the loss of my unborn child. Edward's child. The child I had loved unconditionally. And my mind, it was attacking me, bringing up points I didn't want to think about, like how I was going to tell Edward that our baby was gone.

Oh God. My baby is gone.

My hand fluttered to my stomach. Just barely round, the only evidence of my baby left.

Empty.

I am empty.

_EMPTY_

I didn't sleep that night. I lay in my bed, and stared at the wall. Cream, and unchanging. Cold, and solid.

What I would give to be that wall. Oblivious to pain.

The pain, the pain. Unbearable pain.

I drifted into a state of numbness, somewhere between sleep and awareness. The wall blurred into nothingness. It was still there, but I didn't see it. I didn't see anything.

_EMPTY_

I stayed in a comatose state. Unaware of normal things, like hunger. It was all pain anyway.

Edward came by with Alice the next morning.

Alice knew, of course. Edward took in my blank expression, and wrapped me his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, and stared unseeingly out the window. The sky was gray and overcast. It reminded me of the pain, and I gasped when my heart clenched.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "Bella?" he asked softly. "What's wrong, love?"

The numbness evaporated. I sobbed into his shoulder. He seemed to understand that I couldn't talk about it.

He turned to Rose. I hadn't realized she was in the room. "Rosalie? Do you know what happened?"

She looked at me uncertainly. "Bella? Should I tell him?"

I shook my head. I had to say it. I had to. It would eat me up inside if I didn't.

My throat hurt from the crying, but I knew it had to be done.

I gulped, trying to get rid of the lump that attacked my throat. "The baby . . ." I whispered brokenly. "Gone." Tears overcame me again.

My eyes hurt. The tears burned them.

My breaths came in gasps, and I clung to Edward's shirt like a lifeline.

_Empty, empty, empty_. It echoed in my head. Someone kept saying it.

"Shh. Shh. Bella, I'm here." He murmured. I felt his lips on the top of my head. "Shh."

"Empty." The word tore my throat. Oh. That was me.

He carried me back to my room, and sat with me all day. The pain lapped at me, but my sobs seemed to hold it back.

_EMPTY_

I woke up with a sore throat and swollen eyes.

I cried out as the pain found me.

I felt strong arms wrap around me. Someone held me to them.

They stroked my hair. It felt nice.

My swollen lids slid back down, and I drifted off.

**Ugh. Though chapter. I have never had sex, let alone a miscarriage. I just went with what felt right. Feel free to criticize.**

**Sorry it's so shortish... Bella doesn't say much when she's depressed...**

**I'm sorry. I gave you a serving of pure angst. I'm thinking I need to do something light now… Emmett POV maybe? Let's make it a vote! Who would you like to hear from (Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jazz, or Edward?), and what scene? (It will probably end up as another Uh Oh scene. And I'm not going to put up a poll... just review and tell me, because I don't want to not have the scene someone wants.)**

**Well, I had this big rant on reviews written out... Then you guys went all awesome on me! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**And please. Give 'The Silence of My Past' some love. It's gotten 2 reviews, and one of them was the judge of the contest I wrote it for. I'm feeling a little self-conscious about it.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love my story, please!**


	12. Everything Happens For A Reason

_**TIME WARP: one month forward**_

The sun shone brightly through my window. Oh the irony.

I felt so empty and useless now. What was the point of my existence?

I felt the arms around my waist.

Edward. That was the point of my existence. I have to pull myself together, for him. I knew the toll my depression had on him. I wasn't so numb that I couldn't see how it hurt him.

The past month almost killed him. He watched as I refused to eat, or come out of my room. I was sending all my work in by e-mail, so I only ever left to get an occasional snack, or go to the bathroom.

Edward stirred next to me. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me, holding me closer to him.

I had to pull through. I couldn't keep hurting like I was. It wasn't fair.

A saying popped into my head. _Everything happens for a reason._ Maybe . . . maybe I was supposed to get pregnant so that I would work up the courage to talk to Edward about the way I feel for him. Maybe it was so Edward would tell me what happened, so that it didn't become a big dark secret between us. Or maybe, we were meant to be, and we just needed a little push. Maybe . . . maybe it was a way for us to grow closer, and more mature.

"Morning." Edward mumbled.

I smiled. It was a genuine smile, not the pained grimace that had been mine for the last month. It felt good. "Morning, Edward." I said brightly.

He leaned his head back to look at me quizzically. "Well, someone's in a good mood this morning." He looked like he regretted saying it the moment after he said it.

I laughed for the first time in a month. That felt good too. "Yeah. I was just doing some thinking."

He seemed to choose his words carefully this time, like he was walking on eggshells. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about our baby." I said, with only a trace of sadness in my voice. "It started out when I thought of this saying, 'everything happens for a reason'. Maybe . . . Maybe there was a reason for that too."

I could hear the hope in his voice when he asked, "You really think that?"

I blushed. "It made sense in my head."

He paused, and considered what I'd said. After a moment he said, "Yeah, it does make sense." He paused, and said the words that made my heart stop. "Bella, I think we need to talk."

Oh no. He just realized how much better he could do then me. He's going to tell me we can't be together. My face crumpled, and I fought off the tears that threatened to overcome me. No. I would not cry over something I knew would happen. I will _not_ cry.

He looked appalled, and quickly said, "Bella, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. What I meant was, I don't us to only be in this relationship because you were pregnant. I want it to be about how we feel about each other." He seemed to struggle to find the right thing to say. "I just― I don't want it to all be about that. And I agree with your idea that this happened for a reason, though I'm not sure what that reason is. I just want to acknowledge that our relationship hasn't been founded on the vestiges of a high school love and the repercussions of a one night . . . thing."

Inside my head, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was selfish, but I didn't want him to leave. Wait . . . thing? "Thing? What do you mean by one night thing?" I huffed.

"Well, I don't want to call it a one night stand, because it means a lot more to me, but I'm not really sure _what_ to call it. So, thing was the best word I could come up with to describe it. What would you call it?" He said sweetly, dazzling me with his smile yet again.

I thought about it. What _would_ I call it? He was right; it wasn't a one night stand. "I don't know. I guess that's as good a title as we can give for it." I finally answered.

He nodded. For a moment, it seemed like he was going through some inner conflict, but then he pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to hold him with me. He lifted my face up to his, and kissed me. The world seemed to melt away, and it was just us, lost in ourselves, together. It was happy and sad, joyful and heartbreaking, regretful and glad. So many emotions that we poured into each other, knowing that everything would be fine as long as we were together. It was a bittersweet kiss, filled with longing and remorse, and the promise of love.

He pulled back from me. "Bella." He breathed.

I smiled. "Edward."

"Everything happens for a reason, and I'm not sure what that is. All I know is that we're here now, and I love you. I love you." I choked up. It was the first time he'd actually come out and said the words 'I love you'. And I could tell that he meant it by the set of his jaw, and the determined look in his eye. He loved me, and didn't care who knew.

I smiled. "I love you too." And I knew we could get through this, together.

* * *

**I am so very sorry. I could not get my butt moving on this chapter... I wanted it out by Singles Awareness Day (AKA, Valentines) but we can all see how that went...**

**As you can see, life goes on for these amigos. Well shoot. I think this story's about over... Darn... I really liked writing it, and seeing new reviews every time I logged on. I'll definitely miss it, but I'll probably do the bigger scenes in EPOV, and then maybe even do an epilogue, if you guys would like to give me ideas for it.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay. Thank you for your patience. *coughs in a certain reviewers direction* Please forgive me.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love my story please!**


	13. Epilogue Positive

**I know, I know. I suck, majorly. Explanation at the bottom.**

**Epilogue**

I gasped out in pain as I heard my finger crunch. That hurt. I tried wiggling my finger, and got about a millimeter in either direction. That's definitely broken. Great. Thank God it wasn't my ring finger.

It was the middle of the night, and Edward was gone. We had only been married two months, and he already had to leave me.

I had been searching for a spoon to eat the bowl of ice cream sitting on the counter, and accidentally slammed the drawer on my pinky. Why I was even wanting the darn ice cream this late, I have no clue.

I ran the options through my head. Option one; I look for an old splint to keep my finger still until I could go to the doctor in the morning. Option two; I suck it up and go to the Emergency Room. I decided to go to the ER, with the logic that it wasn't worth the extra sleep if I did something to make my pinky any worse while looking for the splint.

I threw on my pajama pants and put a bra on under my usual pajama shirt, which was actually just a T-shirt I'd stolen from Edward. I reached up on top of my refrigerator for the bottle of Ibuprofen, and took two of the pills to ease the pain and swelling. I grabbed my jacket with my good hand and pulled it gently over the swelling finger. I also grabbed my favorite ice pack out of the freezer, the one that molds to whatever shape it needs to, for maximum soothing. It would be perfect for my pinky. I held it to my finger as I walked to my car, hoping I could drive well enough with my injured digit.

I made it to the hospital unscathed, wincing as I passed a sign pointing towards the maternity ward. It had been three years, but I still could barely look at Rose now, her abdomen all swollen up and looking like she would pop. I knew she deserved it, and it was what she truly wanted, but it hurt to see her have what was taken from me. I understood what she'd said to me at the theatre, about her looking at me and Edward, and wondering why she couldn't have what I did. Like she said, it was petty, but I couldn't help feeling like it.

I brushed all thoughts of babies from my mind, knowing it would only depress me. _Finger_. I thought. _You're here for your finger_. I quickly located the ER, cursing myself for not just driving up to it.

The room was almost empty when I walked in. There was just an elderly lady dozing off, and a young woman who was obviously pregnant. I signed in quickly, and sat as far away from the young woman as I could. It seemed that the universe was demanding I think about the baby I had lost.

I knew it wouldn't be long before my name was called. I spent my short wait observing the girl I had tried to avoid. She was a pretty girl, with light brown hair and a kind gaze. She looked to be about the same age as me. I heard the nurse call my name, and I stood to follow her. The nurse sat me down in a hard plastic chair just inside the actual Emergency Room, and asked me about what happened while she took my blood pressure. I told her about when it happened and how, and she led me back into the room with the x-ray machine.

"Alright sweetie, we're going to have to take an x-ray of your finger just to see how bad the break is, if it is really broken. Now, is there any chance that you might be pregnant?"

The question shocked me. It must have shown on my face, because the nurse said sweetly, "It's required for us to ask that question from the time you're twelve, to the time you're fifty-five."

I thought about it. When was my last period? I honestly couldn't remember. "I might be." I finally answered.

She smiled. "All right then sweetie, put on this on." She said as she handed me a heavy apron-like thing. "It's made of lead, so the x-rays don't do any harm to you or your reproductive system."

The x-rays took next to no time, and I was lead to an examining room and told that a doctor would be right there to talk to me about the x-rays. I heard an ambulance pull into the drive, and groaned at the thought of having to wait even longer because of whatever emergency was occurring out there.

Finally, a doctor came in and fitted me with a splint, while explaining how bad the break was. I listened with half an ear, as it was all stuff I'd heard before. I was in a bit of shock after the question in the radiology room, and trying to sort through what it all meant. I floated home on a cloud of confusion.

I heard the key turn in the lock and smiled. Everything was in place. Edward was just getting in tonight, after a week away, and I had missed him like crazy.

I heard the door creak open, and heard Edward call out my name.

"In here!" I yelled back. He walked slowly down the hall, and I grabbed the box lying on the counter. I smiled wider when he appeared in the door.

His eyes widened, and he stuttered out, "What's that?"

My smile grew even wider. "Positive."

* * *

**I know how extremely uncool it is of me to have left that sitting for a month. I am so so so so so sorry! You guys deserve so much better, and I just suck.**

**This is actually written from a lot of (recent) personal experience. Yes, I broke my left pinky. (And typed this whole thing tonight!) It happened last Friday in gym. I tripped, and decided that my pinky would make a great cushion for my knee. It was probably actually a good thing, if it got me inspired enough to write, what with my awful writer's block. So, yeah. Anyway, please give me ideas for sequels and such. I'm thinking about doing some stuff on Rose, because Rose is awesome, and under done. (Yes, it was Emmett's baby. Duh!)**

**Thanks to all of you who stuck by me, and kept reviewing despite my bad updating habits. You guys are so awesome!!!**

**This chapter goes out to all of you reviewers, yes, even you rude-person-I-won't-name-but-am-thinking-evil-thoughts-to. (I just have one thing to say to you: Don't get mad at me for the miscarriage plotline, when I DID warn you FOUR TIMES in my author's notes that this story wasn't pointless fluff, and that it is sad, and if you don't want to read something sad, then you shouldn't have read this!!! Not to mention you YELLING at me to hurry up with the next chapter. That right there is enough to make me just want to not write, just to spite you!) I am so sorry I put that in my dedication!!! The rest of ya'll (oxygen magnesium, did I really just say that???) deserve better than an angry rant when I'm trying to thank you! I love you all so much! You ROCK!!!**

**Shutting up now!**


	14. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but I just wanted to notify ya'll (eek! I sound like the natives in my hometown! A few days ago I, no joke, saw a sign that said 'We Sale Live Bait'. Eesh...) that I've decided that I'm going to do a re-write of this story over my summer break. I will leave this up until the first three chapters have been re-written (under a new name most likely... Any suggestions?), but after that, this version of the story will be taken down. This time, I will have a beta who will be helping me with ideas and such, and I'll really try and work with the timing of the story. And if you really just love this how it is, feel free to copy and paste it into a Word document and keep it forever. As long as you don't try to steal it and call it yours. But you guys wouldn't do that. :)

As a side note, I put up a challenge on Oxygen . and . Cucumber's Forum 'CookieMonster Challenges' that only one person has entered. In the very least, go read and review her story, because she won't continue it unless people are going to read it, and I **_really_** want to know how she pulls the challenge off. Pretty, pretty please?

**The Challenge:** Write a story based on the idea that for some reason (whatever you choose, as long as it's believable) Rosalie is given the chance to go back in time and live out her life with Royce/become human. (Or just do something where she's thinking about what she would choose if she was given the option.)

**Summary:** I think the above about covered it. All I really have to add is that it has to be canon to work.

**Length:**However long you want. It can be a short drabble, or a fifty chaptered fic. Just do your best!

**Point of View:**Preferably Rosalie, but you can throw in other characters POVs, or even do the whole story from someone else's. Just make it fit, and show what Rosalie is thinking.

**Rating:** Nothing higher then 'T' please, but I can make exceptions, so just ask! (I will not make any exceptions for lemons. Sorry, but I'm only fourteen.)

**Deadline:** Totally open. I'll decide when there are more entries.

**Requirements:** Focus on the dynamics of Rosalie and Emmett's relationship. Make sure you're clear on exactly WHY Rosalie makes the choice she does. (Unless you don't actually include the decision.) And, if you do the 'Rose picks human life and not Emmett, PLEASE don't put her or him with someone else. Rose/Emmett is required, even if they don't end up together.

I really just want a story that focuses on the way that Rosalie and Emmett love each other. So, I would like for that to be the main focus. But other pairings are welcome, as long as they aren't in the limelight. (How many times can I say 'focus' in one paragraph. It's getting boring...)

If you have any questions, review, PM me, reply to the forum, or even e-mail me if you don't have an account. My e-mail is hippiegurl94. I use gmail. So, hippiegurl94(at)gmail(dot)com!

* * *

So yeah... If this gave you any wonderful ideas, ENTER. If not, go read **Choice **by **WhiteLotus95**. So far, it's amazing.

lovelovelove  
chocoholic


	15. Last Time, I Promise

**Just wanted to let everyone know, the re-write of this story is up and going, if anyone wants to check it out. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5182263/1/Darkness_Round_The_Sun**

**Thank you all for your continued support!**

**lovelovelove!  
chocoholic**


End file.
